


Arachnophobia

by AnneButMoreChaotic



Series: SIX One-Shots [2]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Anna doesnt like spoodeerrss, Everyone has em, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Hey look someone isnt dead, Phobias, Spiders, Swearing, katanna, theres like one swear though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneButMoreChaotic/pseuds/AnneButMoreChaotic
Summary: Anna doesn't do too well when bugs are around, more specifically, spiders. Spiders were the equivalent of the Devil to Lina for her, expect no one knew of this phobia of hers.Spoiler Alert: Someone decided to show up with a tarantula.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Anne of Cleves, Anne Boleyn & Katherine Howard, Anne of Cleves/Katherine Howard
Series: SIX One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937941
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Arachnophobia

**Author's Note:**

> My new hc is that Anna has Arachnophobia and you can't do anything about it.

Anna doesn't do too well when bugs are around, more specifically, spiders. Spiders were the equivalent of the Devil to Lina for her, expect no one knew of this phobia of hers.

Spoiler Alert: Someone decided to show up with a tarantula.

Jane was in the kitchen, cleaning up. Catalina was outside reading, Cathy was writing in her room, and from what the other five knew, Kitty was taking a walk.

The two A's were sitting on the couch playing Street Fighter 5 when the front door opened. Anna, who was so far on a losing streak, didn't look up from the TV. However, Anne looked at whoever was walking down the hallway. It was just Kitty, expect she had a cage in her arms.

"Whatcha have?" Anne asked while her character proceeded to get pummeled by Anna's. Though, with Anne asking this, Anna pulled her head up to look at what Anne was talking about. As said, Kitty was holding a cage. It was clear with small holes in it, some objects looked like they were trying to replicate wood. Nothing seemed to be inside the pen.

"Come see yourself!" Kat said excitedly. It always brought a smile to Anna's face to see Kat's happiness. Anna paused the game while Anne sprang out of her seat. Anna quickly followed the green queen to also go examine the object.

Kat put the cage onto the dining table and let Anne put her face up against the plastic. Anne stated that she couldn't see anything inside it. Anna heard Kitty trying not to laugh, but she still continued to lean and look inside the cage. She, like Anne, couldn't find any creature in the enclosure.

Anna felt something get placed on her head. It had eight legs too many. She stood as still as a statue and breathed through her nose and out her mouth.

"Kat?" Anna said through her teeth.

"Yes?"

"What is on my head?" Anna was silently trying not to freak out. She was attempting to convince herself that it was just a toy, and there wasn't a huge and alive spider on her head.

"Isn't gonna be on your head for much longer." Anne butted in while the creature started crawling down her head and onto her neck.

Anna's skin was now filled with goosebumps and not the warm kind that always appeared on her skin whenever Kat would kiss or touch her. She was now visibly trembling as the spider continued its descent down her neck.

"If one of you don't get this thing off you, I will sneak a snake into your beds."

"Pfffttt! Snakes are amazing! Why would I not want one in my bed?" Anne responded

"I'll sneak it into Aragon's bed and blame it on you."

"Kitty. Get it off her, please."

Anna felt Kat scoop the arachnid off her upper back. The red queen stood straight, walked as far away as she could, and turned around to see the creature. Kat now had it on her shoulder. It was a dark brown with a dull orange at the end of its legs. Looking at it made Anna gag and want to get farther away.

Anna decided to act on this want and went speed-walking up the stairs without saying a word.

Anne looked at Kat confusingly, Kitty just shrugged her shoulders and offered the tarantula to Anne. Before gladly taking the tarantula, Kat showed her how to hold it. Once Anne had the spider firmly grasped in her hand, Kat went upstairs to see what happened to her girlfriend.

Kat walked into Anna's room without making a sound. Anna was sitting on her (cheap) office chair, her legs crossed on the desk, and on her phone. Kat crouched behind Anna's chair and looked at what she was doing. She was searching up "how to get rid of a BIG spider without killing it?"

"You're not getting rid of him," Kat said while chuckling at how much Anna didn't like the new pet.

"I'm getting rid of him. Why are you laughing? This is not an amusing matter."

"This is very humorous."

Anna didn't respond and kept on looking through the many google results. Kat plucked the phone out of her hands and ran onto the bed.

Anna hopped out of her chair and went onto the bed with Kat "Hey! Give that back! I need to figure out how I'm gonna get rid of this monster!"

"Monster?" She asked while bounced on the bed, her arm with the phone was extended, she kept on hitting her arm against the roof every time she jumped.

"Yes, have you seen that thing? It's obviously a monster!"

"Are you saying that because you're scared of him?" Kat asked in a very teasing manner.

"I am not scared of a dumb spider!" Anna was starting to get irritated at this exchange. She also knew she was acting child-like, she couldn't stop it. She was not going to accept that she, Anna of Cleeves, was scared of a dumb old spider and many other arachnids.

"I think you are!

"Nope!"

Kat was still laughing and bouncing on the bed. Anna was not laughing along but was jumping, trying to get her phone out of her lover's hands. "Y'know it's fine if you're scared of a "dumb" old spider."

Anna stopped for a second and looked at Kat. She blinked very tightly before responding. "It's not." She said this very firmly like she's told that a million times to herself.

Kat stopped all her actions and looked at Anna sweetly. "It is though, everyone has their phobias."

"I shouldn't have a phobia or be scared of anything in general."

Anna sat down and put her head against the bed's headboard.

"Why is that?" Kat sat down next to Anna and put her head on Anna's shoulder. She looked up at her beloved.

"Because I'm badass Cleves. I can't be weak like that."

"Being scared of something, hell, even being scared of the whole world and more doesn't make someone weak or any less of a badass."

"Are you only saying that because it's me?"Anna looked at her.

"I would say that to anyone." "I promise." Kat stuck out her pinkie out in front of Anna's face. Anna chucked and linked her finger with Kitty's. A fast minute passed.

"What are you gonna name it?"

"I didn't think of that.....Do you have any recommendations?"

"Henry."

Kat snorted. "Why Henry?"

"The spider seems like a bitch, just like him."

"Didn't know Henry and the tarantula were now female dogs."

"Oh, shut it."

Kat giggled and moved her head into Anna's lap. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, it was anything but that. They were both relishing in the other's presence. Kat kept on messing with the bottom of Anna's shirt. They stayed like this for at least 10 minutes when they heard a shriek from downstairs. It sounded like Jane.

"Wanna go find out what that was?"

"Nope, just wanna stay here with you."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really think that was good from a storytelling and writing standpoint but I liked the idea of it and wanted to write it.  
> Hope you enjoyed it at least!


End file.
